1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stamped and formed cylindrical pin for use in an electrical connector and more specifically relates to a stamped and formed pin including a sealed plug on the interior of the pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,350 discloses a sealed receptacle and plug connector assembly for use in terminating a plurality of conductors to a printed circuit board. Stamped and formed pins located in a pin header include rear section which is bent at right angles and is secured to the rear of the header. The front of the stamped and formed pins are stamped into a cylindrical configuration. These cylindrical or tubular pins have a seam line where portions of the flat metal blank forming the tubular pin abut. The seal which can be established along the seam line exhibit limited performance capabilities. The instant invention provides a means for sealing a stamped and formed pin in an electrical connector which provide enhanced performance over that previously exhibited by the prior art.